transcriptfandomcom-20200215-history
Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed
1999 Version *''episode opens up at the Bumblyburg movie theater "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" on Wednesday, September 20th, 2000'' *'Lily the Frog': That was a lousy movie. *'Leap the Frog': You're telling me! That Esther looks like a hair in our queen! *''both go down the street, then Tom Grape appears'' *'Leap the Frog': Hey, do you remember what you saw the last night we were here? *'Lily the Frog': Sure. *''both look at the sky'' *'Tom Grape': Hey, kids, could you spare a nickel? *'Leap the Frog': We're not supposed to talk to strangers, and no, I don't have any extra honey. *'Tom Grape': Oh, really? Well, what about $1.28?!? *'Leap the Frog': Wha...? How did you know I had that...? *'Tom Grape': I've been looking you, kid! Each Friday morning, your mother takes you $1.28! And I have it! *'Leap the Frog': But... But that's my milk money!! *'Tom Grape': up a ladder, laughing See you later, boys! I hope you like water with your lunches! hopping down Huh? at a silhouette of Larry-Boy *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': I think you've got something that belongs to those guys! *'Tom Grape': Wha-I...? Uh, I, I-uh... Who are you? *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': I'm Larry-Boy! Tom Grape with his ear *'Tom Grape': What are you going do? *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': That's not very nice to get people's milk money! Tom Grape upside-down *'Tom Grape': Hey, take it busy, fellas! Don't forget crazy... *''(Drew Pickles) shakes Tom Grape'' *'Tom Grape': Hey! Whoa! *''coins drop by Leap the Frog and Lily the Frog'' *'Tom Grape': I don't feel so good. Hey, hey, hey! Where are we going?!? You don't have to do this... I need rights!! Hey! Hey!! *''music begins "I Can Be Your Friend" playing, then Tom Grape falls in the police car'' *'Officer Grandpa Boris Kropotkin': Ahh! It's another space alien! *''Grape chuckles'' *'Officer Grandpa Boris Kropotkin': Oh, it's Tom Grape! We'll be looking for you for months! Thank you, Larry-Boy!! *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Well done, Larry-Boy! Splendid job! *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Why, thanks, Alfred! It was pretty good, wasn't it? *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Bumblyburg must be proud! This time, though, try to remember: to release the criminal from your super-suction ear, turn your head left and snap your neck down. *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Ah. Yes. That's why I couldn't get rid of him. But besides that, I was super! at the flowerpot falling down Uh-oh! *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': What? What happened? *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Uh, nothing. *'Queen Vashti': That's exactly how Harold asked me! Yes! But guess what I've heard about the asshole! Uh-huh, she get to a lounge for that. Did you say something? Oh, well, I don't think so. But anyway, did I mention it about Esther's cousin, Mordecai? Yes, she's not exactly... *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Hey, what do you say we go get some pizza! You know, to celebrate! *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Oh, I'd love to, Larry-Boy, but it's getting late and I'm volunteering at the Rugrats Elementary Grade School tomorrow. *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Oh, okay. Goodnight, Alfred. *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Goodnight, Larry-Boy! *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': If any more space aliens want to fall into Bumblyburg; I'm ready for you, too! *''zooms down in a sewer, then "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" title card appears, then the theme song begins'' *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': So I've repair the chafing dish, then send the chef out to get another jar of pickled herring, and the dinner party is saved! *'Stu Pickles': Well, thanks, Mr. Alfred! Wouldn't that be great story, kids? Well! We've still got more to do tomorrow. Mr. Salesman, wanna stay and watch? *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Oh, that sounds like fun! But I'm a bit winded from storytelling, so I think I'll better go home and 'recharge my batteries!' *'Stu Pickles': Well, alright. Let's all thank Mr. Alfred for coming all day! *'Class': Thanks, Mr. Alfred! *'Stu Pickles': Remember, today we've gotta learn about 'Rumors: Little Stories that Could Hurt!' *''DeVille and Chuckie Finster walk outside the school'' *'Chuckie Finster': Did you hear what Mr. Alfred says? *'Betty DeVille': Yeah. He says he has to go home and recharge his batteries. Why would he say that? *'Chuckie Finster': I don't know. I'm gonna have a toy with the rechargeable batteries. He's my robot. *'Betty DeVille': Do you mean Mr. Alfred needs a... *'Chuckie Finster': I don't know... *'Betty DeVille': It talks kinda funny... *'Chuckie Finster': And he's kinda "staff." Kinda like our robot! *'Betty DeVille': Should you tell anyone? *'Chuckie Finster': No. We better keep it to ourselves. *'Rumor Weed (Audrey II)': Keep what to themselves? *'Betty DeVille': Who said that? *'Rumor Weed (Audrey II)': Hey, look, over there. The Weed! Keep what to themselves? *'Betty DeVille': You're a talking Weed! *'Rumor Weed (Audrey II)': I'm a talking Weed, you're a talking finster. Your point wants...? So come on! Tell me why it has they're keeping to themselves? *'Chuckie Finster': It's about Mr. Alfred. But we don't tell you any more. *'Rumor Weed (Audrey II)': Look. Scout. Did your parents ever teach me for you to share? *'Chuckie Finster': Well, yes, but... *'Rumor Weed (Audrey II)': Then share to me. I'm a good friend of the Pickles. *'Betty DeVille': Alfred. *'Rumor Weed (Audrey II)': Alfred. I ask, because I care. *''Finster and Betty DeVille stares'' *'Chuckie Finster': We've heard something about Mr. Salesman tomorrow. *'Rumor Weed (Audrey II)': Yeah? What is it? *'Chuckie Finster': Well, we believe Mr. Alfred... *'Rumor Weed (Audrey II)': Yeah? *'Chuckie Finster': ...needs a robot! *'Rumor Weed (Audrey II)': No! *''Finster and Betty DeVille nods'' *'Rumor Weed (Audrey II)': It looks so natural! It's a great robot! *'Betty DeVille': You don't tell anyone, do you? *'Rumor Weed (Audrey II)': Yeah, I don't like you, guys. I gotta get roots! I'm not going everywhere. Your secret stays right here! nods *''screen irises to black, switching to the neighborhood shot, then cut to the backyard, where Leap the Frog is bouncing with a basketball on his head'' *'Rumor Weed (Audrey II)': off-screen Sssh! Did you hear what Mr. Alfred says? *''basketball hits on his head'' *'Leap the Frog': What? *'Rumor Weed (Audrey II)': Mr. Alfred. The guy who comes to your class tomorrow. *'Leap the Frog': Yes? *'Rumor Weed (Audrey II)': It's a robot! *'Leap the Frog': gasping Aren't robots serious? *'Rumor Weed (Audrey II)': I don't know! Can you hear that? *'Leap the Frog': Yeah, I guess I did! *'Rumor Weed (Audrey II)': So then, Alfred is a serious robot! *'Leap the Frog': gasp Oh, boy! *'Rumor Weed (Audrey II)': Wow! Thanks for the trip! *''screen irises Leap the Frog on a black background, then cut to Mr. Websley and Marvin Finster, cooking on a grill'' *'Rumor Weed (Audrey II)': Sssh, did you hear about Alfred? *'Mr. Websley': Huh? A Weed! In my backyard! *'Rumor Weed (Audrey II)': Yeah, yeah, yeah. But did you hear about Alfred? *'Mr. Websley': Why about Alfred? *'Rumor Weed (Audrey II)': It does turn out, it's really a serious robot! *'Mr. Websley': Alfred? *'Rumor Weed (Audrey II)': Mm-hmm. Everyone's thinking about it! *'Mr. Websley': You shouldn't have. *'Marvin Finster': Hey, I'll just read a book where serious robots tooks out the world! *'Mr. Websley': gaps ''Do you mean...Alfred? *'Marvin Finster': It is on the library board. *'Rumor Weed (Audrey II): Tomorrow the library, today... *'''Mr. Websley: ...the world! *''to black, then cut to Alfred and Drew Pickles, looking at a flower'' *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Nobody lifts the spirit more than an afternoon dabbling in the horticultural arts! *'Drew Pickles': the flower I couldn't agree more, Alfred. *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': off-screen Oh, Madame BlueBerry, may your bloom a beacon of hope for all who tread these grassy bills! a telephone ringing I'll take it. to call on his telephone *'Drew Pickles': Hey! You're the Weed! *'Rumor Weed (Audrey II)': You're right! But did you hear about Alfred? *'Drew Pickles': Oh, Alfredi's gotta be too bad! He does take his weeds in his flower bed! *'Rumor Weed (Audrey II)': Yeah, but you hear about Alfred? *'Drew Pickles': You've gotta get outta here, before Alfred gets back! *'Rumor Weed (Audrey II)': You don't listen to me. Did you hear...? *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Drew, It's Angelica! She says "it's urgent!" *'Drew PIckles': Just a minute! Gotta go. Hold on tight. away by Weed Alfred! There's a huge Weed in your flower bed! I told you to leave. *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Oh, dear! Well, wait till you hear what Angelica has been to say! *'Drew Pickles': a phone, calling Angelica Pickles Hello, Angelica. This is Drew Pickles. *'Mayor Angelica Pickles': Yes. Hello, Drew. Look, I have you to get Larry-Boy! *'Drew Pickles': Uh, yeah, sure, but, uh, why didn't you call him with the Larry-signal? *'Mayor Angelica Pickles': Because it's playtime. You don't have to see it in the daytime. *'Drew Pickles': Great point. Alfred, take a note of that. *'Mayor Angelica Pickles': Tell them, but we have to escape without his help! But they are weeds, trouble weeds, popping up all over Bumblyburg! They're saying very strange things about your friend Alfred, I can't believe them, but some of those citizens are getting worried. What's that though, they are ruining the lawns and gardens of our fair city. Drew, if Larry-Boy could not stop them, our property values will be the prophets! Our homes will be worth anything! Did you find him? *'Drew Pickles': at Alfred, then Alfred nods Don't worry about a thing, Angelica! We're on our way! his phone away Alfred! We're going some garden to do! *''cave door opens, then "The Rumor Weed Song" begins'' *'Rumor Weed': Have you heard the one about Alfred? A dangerous robot, I'm told! He's got lasers for eyes, and a microchip brain! His skin is terribly cold! *'Captain Zidgel': We heard the one about Alfred! It's strange! *'Engineer Midgel': Amazing! *'Doctor Fidgel and Kevin': But true! *'Captain Zidgel': But now that we heard about Alfred, we'd like to hear more about you! *'Rumor Weed': Vuala?!? *''all nod'' *'Rumor Weed ': I'm a rumor weed! I'm a rumor weed! A tiny little bit of story is all that I need, to take a big mess! I'm a rumor weed! *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Alright then, Alfred, I was executing Plan Number 1! *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Ah, good luck, Larry! *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': on the grass Um, I've gotta... I've gotta try Plan Number 2! *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Oh. Okay, trying Plan Number 2! *'Captain Zidgel': So what is a rumor? *'Rumor Weed 1': It starts just a story. Maybe when it's true, maybe not. But once you repeat it. *'Rumor Weed 2': It's hard to defeat it! *'Rumor Weed 3': Now listen to the mess what you've got! *'Penguins': Uh-huh! *'Rumor Weed': Yeah, Alfred's a robot! Everybody should know! The story needs all the way the town! We rumor weeds know how a rumor could grow, just as a big weed under the ground! I'm a rumor weed! *'Penguins': Yes, it's true! *'Rumor Weed': I'm a rumor weed! *'Penguins': Ooo-ooo-ooh! *'Rumor Weed (Audrey II)': A tiny little bit of story is all that I need, to take a big mess! I'm a rumor weed! *'Larry-Boy (Drew PIckles)': Okay! I was executing Plan Number 2! *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Yes, well. Plan Number 2. *''(Drew Pickles) tries to cut the Rumor Weed, looking at the holes of the scissors, then Rumor Weed shakes his head'' *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Alfred, I think we have a problem. *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Yes? What's that? *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': I can't stop this thing! *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Oh, dear. Larry-Boy! Put your super-suction ear down by the weed. *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': What? Why? *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': I've been installing sensors in your plungers that should tell us about the weed's genetic structure. *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Oh, my! Well, here goes... *'Rumor Weed': Hello? Hello? Testing, 1-2-3... *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Alfred, is it working? *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Yes! Yes! Correct! Alright, Drew, that's enough. You can get back to the Larry-cave, right now! *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Um, I'd love to, Alfred, but it's got me by the ear. *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': What?!? You're a biggest, strongest superhero! Surely, you can take away from a little weed! *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Uh, yeah. You'd guess so. But it's kind of strong! *'Rumor Weed': I'm a rumor weed! *'Alfred Asparagus, Junior Asparagus, Mike Asparagus, Mayor BlueBerry, Mom the Cucumber, Laura Carrot and Mr. Nezzer': Yes, it's true! *'Rumor Weed': I'm a rumor weed! *'Alfred Asparagus, Junior Asparagus, Mike Asparagus, Mayor BlueBerry, Mom the Cucumber, Laura Carrot and Mr. Nezzer': Ooo-ooo-ooh! *'Rumor Weed': A tiny little bit of story is all that I need! *'Alfred Asparagus, Junior Asparagus, Mike Asparagus, Mayor BlueBerry, Mom the Cucumber, Laura Carrot and Mr. Nezzer': You better watch out from the rumor weed! *'Rumor Weed': I'm a rumor weed! *'Alfred Asparagus, Junior Asparagus, Mike Asparagus, Mayor BlueBery, Mom the Cucumber, Laura Carrot and Mr. Nezzer': She's a rumor weed! *'Rumor Weed': I'm a rumor weed! *'Alfred Asparagus, Junior Asparagus, Mike Asparagus, Mayor BlueBerry, Mom the Cucumber, Laura Carrot and Mr. Nezzer': Yay, a rumor weed! *'Rumor Weed': A tiny little bit of story is all that I need! *'Alfred Asparagus, Junior Asparagus, Mike Asparagus, Mayor BlueBerry, Mom the Cucumber, Laura Carrot and Mr. Nezzer': You better watch out from the rumor weed! *'Rumor Weed': A tiny little bit of story is all that I need! *'Alfred Asparagus, Junior Asparagus, Mike Asparagus, Mayor BlueBerry, Mom the Cucumber, Laura Carrot and Mr. Neezer': You better watch out from the rumor weed! *''to Alfred typing on a computer'' *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Good job, Larry-Boy! The data is excellent! *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Have you figured out how to stop it? *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Well, not now, but it's extraordinary! It's like no plant I've ever seen! He isn't photosignalsigns! *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Why do we care if it takes pictures? *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': No, no, photosignalsigns. Plants turn sunlight in our energy. It's how we grow! Instead, those weeds don't touch that! *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': They don't need energy to grow? *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Oh, no! They'll need lots of energy, but they don't get from the satellite! *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Well, where do they get? *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': I can't figure that out! They feed off something, but I don't know what! Look, I found the data without the weed into the Larry-Satellite in geosynchronous orbits under Bumblyburg. Now, wherever a new weed comes, we can see it here! See? *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': gasping Bumblyburg has the beatles! *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Nope, these are the weeds. *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': What? They're everywhere! *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Yes. At the rate they're growing, if we can't find a day to stop them... *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': ...Bumblyburg will be really weedy! *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Oh, it's worse than that! Those weeds are big enough to break out sidewalks! Smash through brick walls! If we can't stop them, Bumblyburg will be... *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': ...destroyed! the lever *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': No, be careful! That's the satellite! Oh, my goodness... *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': What? *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Look, I need a satellite looking at the surface of Bumblyburg! See? *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Yeah? *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': When you bumped the control, you tell the satellite to look on the ground. Now watch! *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': They're all the connection! Wow! What's that big green thing, right under Bumblyburg? *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': It could only be one thing, the giant rumor weed! *''whimpers'' *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': How do you kill a weed? *''continues whimpering'' *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': You go to your root! *''to Larry-Boy in a Larry-Mobile'' *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': You've got to take down the giant rumor weed! Unfortunately, I've made some modifications to the Larry-Mobile that could really come in dandy! *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': I don't know what to do! I don't know what to do! *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Don't worry! I've been planning out the entire mission! I'll be right here giving you instructions as you'll need him! *''window closes on the Larry-Mobile'' *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Remember, Bumblyburg is counting to do! You can do it! *''Larry-Mobile drives away by Alfred'' *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': I hope. *''Larry-Mobile continues driving out'' *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Are you out to speed? *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Yes, I am! *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Okay! Press the yellow button! *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': the yellow button, then the wings pop out, flying in the sky Okay! This is great! But, um, I'm afraid the weed is on the ground! *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Yes, that's right. Now you're almost there. Speed, speed. And now push the red button! *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Huh? Okay. the red button, then the wings disappear, forming like a rocket Hey, my wings!! I need those!! *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Not where you're going, you don't! *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': What? *''Larry-Mobile flies faster'' *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Alfred!! Are you insane?!?! *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': That's all the part of the plan, Master Larry! Now, push the pink button! *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': the pink button This better be good!! *''lights turn on the Larry-Mobile, then the thrill pops out of the rocket'' *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Goodbye, Bumblyburg!! *''spikes appear from the thrill, spinning around, digging a hole in the cave of the tunnel'' *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Alfred! I'm... I'm still alive! *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Yes! Isn't he lovely? *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': I... I'm flying under the ground! *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Well, actually, you've been bored. *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Gee, Bob, I know I'm not the wittiest of cucumbers, but... *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': No, no, not that kind of bored! It's like thrilling! It's a boring machine! *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Oh, I see. *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Now, I sent coordinates to take you to the sewer system about 15 weeks from the weed! Once you'll break through the tunnel wall, I'll take you more directions! *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Roger! *''Larry-Mobile continues digging in'' *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': I'm gonna slow you down now, so you don't kick the wall too far. *''to the tunnel of the cave, with the Larry-Mobile popping out, crashing, with the airbag popping out of Larry-Boy'' *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Drew, are you in the tunnel? Drew? *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Alright, Chas. I'm in the tunnel! Chas? *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Drew, can you hear me? *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Chas, can you hear me? The radio didn't work... *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': The sewer walls should be blocking the transmission! That means I can't take him his... *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Directions!! What do I do? What do I do? *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': What you do, what you do? I must find him!! *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Alfred!! *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': away from the computer I'm coming, Drew! *''cave door opens in'' *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': We're on our way! a bike *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Okay, I can do this. I am, after all, a super-hero! Oh, look! It's just a little one! What was I so nervous about? You've met your match, weed! I'm gonna give you, and I'm gonna... *''big Rumor Weed appears'' *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Mother! *''big Rumor Weed looks at Larry-Boy, then cut back to Bob, riding a cart, looking at a police car'' *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Oh, yes! Officer Boris! I need your help! Larry-Boy is battled a big rumor weed in the sewer system... *'Officer Grandpa Boris Kropotkin': Ahh! The robot!!! away by Chas, then Chas drives to catch Officer Boris, then cut back to the sewer system *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Come on, Chas! What did you give me?!? *'Giant Rumor Weed': How's your ear? *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Huh? How did you know about that? That's right! You're connected! Ah! Oh, Tommy, I knew you wouldn't let me down! *'Giant Rumor Weed': So, did you hear the one about Tommy? *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': a gun shrinker on, aiming at the big Rumor Weed Hasta luego, Weedy!!! *''colors light up from the shrinker gun, green, yellow, orange, red, aiming at the Rumor Weed, going up to red, dumping the blue coal out by clicking the incorrect button'' *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Wrong button. *''big Rumor Weed grins at Larry-Boy, then cut to the city'' *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Everybody! Look at me! *''men look at Chas, looking at Angelica and Officer Boris'' *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': off the bike Ah! Angelica! Larry-Boy needs our help! She's... *'Officer Grandpa Boris Kropotkin': Listen, Angelica! It's like I'm telling you! She's gonna have a tiny, heavy head, just as a robot! *'Mayor Angelica Pickles': That's right! Stand back, evil robot! *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Oh, no, that's my helmet! It takes my brain safe! *'Officer Grandpa Boris Kropotkin': You're robot brain!! *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': No, what?!? No!! *''men walk at Chas Finster'' *'Mr. Websley': Don't listen to her eyes! They were laser beams!! *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': No, wait! on a sewer I'm not a robot! I'm Britches! *''camera zooms up to little Rumor Weed, throwing rocks, destroying the shrinker gun'' *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': I'm warning you, I'm a super... *''big Rumor Weed hits Larry-Boy on the wall'' *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Hero. *'Giant Rumor Weed': Face it, you can't stop this weed! Thanks to your friends up there, I'm getting bigger by the minute!! laughing *'Rumor Weed': So, did you hear the one about Alfred? *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': What? *''back to the city, with the men hopping to Bob'' *'Archibald Asparagus': I heard he wants to take over the world! *'Marvin Finster': I heard there are teenagers inside him that know karate! *'Lovey Asparagus': Our children are in danger!! *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': No, no! That's not true! I am not a robot... *''hear a rumble'' *'Mr. Websley': It's the robot! He's shaking up over to the world! *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': I'm not shaking everything! He's shaking with me!! *''men hop away, then big Rumor Weed appears, Chas Finster screaming, grabbing Chas Finster, carrying him up on a building'' *'Archibald Asparagus': Hey, the weed had the robot! *'Lovey Asparagus': Serves him right, the menace! *'Stu Pickles': Betty! Chuckie! What's coming on?!? What's that thing that must be Chas Finster? *'Chuckie Finster': It's a giant weed, Stu! But don't you hear?!? Chas is a really serious robot with the laser eyes! *'Stu Pickles': What? Who said that?!? *'Mr. Websley': It's true! He's gonna take out the world! *'Stu Pickles': Now where did you hear that? *'Mr. Websley': The Weed told me! Yeah, isn't it right? *'Stu Pickles': Did you take up this story?!? *'Giant Rumor Weed': What? I'm a rumor weed. I never take anything up! I heard it from two very reliable sources. Right, kids? *'Stu Pickles': Chuckie? Betty? Do you need something to ask me? *'Betty DeVille': Oh. Well, we heard Chas Finster tells you that he needs to 'recharge her batteries.' *'Chuckie Finster': So we thought he must be a robot. Right? *'Stu Pickles': Oh, kids, that was a figure of speech! *'Chuckie Finster': A what? *'Stu Pickles': Sometimes grown-ups say stuff that really need someone else. When Chas Finster says he needs to recharge her batteries, he really meant that they were tired, and needs to go home and rest. That's all! *'Chuckie Finster': Oh. *'Stu Pickles': Look. If you wanna hear something about someone that sounds mad or even just strange, you must ask me about it, or to ask your mom and dad. But don't forget rumors! Even though when it's true, God still doesn't need us to tell stories that could hurt. He need us to spread nice words! *'Chuckie Finster': So, Chas Finster isn't a robot. *'Stu Pickles': No. Chas Finster is a very nice man! *''flowers grow on the vine'' *'Betty DeVille': Did you hear that?!? *'Chuckie Finster': Yeah. Do you think so?!? *'Betty DeVille': We've gotta save Chas Finster like spreading some nice words! Let's go! *''both hop down'' *'Chuckie Finster': Hey! Chas Finster is a nice man! *'Officer Grandpa Boris Kropotkin': What? The serious robot?!? *'Chuckie Finster': You're not a robot! You're a nice man who comes to our school to tell our stories! *'Mr. Websley': Why, I remember when Chas Finster helps me out with my dinner party! A serious robot won't do that! *'Tim the Frog': He helps me changed a tire! *'Lovey Asparagus': He carries my grocery stores for me! *'Officer Grandpa Boris Kropotkin': He helps us with our bakery sale! *'Mike Asparagus, Annie's Dad, Junior Asparagus, Annie the Onion, Annie's Mom, Archibald Asparagus, Lovey Asparagus, Scallion 2, Scallion 1, Frankencelery, Scallion 3, Mr. Websley, Mayor Angelica Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Betty DeVille, Leap the Frog, Lily the Frog, Captain Zidgel, Engineer Midgel, Doctor Fidgel and Kevin': What a nice man. *''look at big Rumor Weed holding Chas Finster, rumbling, growing flowers on a vine, turning a face into a flower, revealing a sun, sliding down, then the men hop to Chas Finster'' *'Mayor Angelica Pickles': We're sorry we thought you were a robot! *'Mr. Websley': We didn't even ask you if it was true! *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Oh, I forgive you, I forgive you after all!! *''DeVille and Chuckie Finster stare at each other'' *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Um, have you seen Larry-Boy? *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': a super-suction ear out of the sewer, landing on the ground, climbing up, looking at Larry-Boy dragging, then they all look at Larry-Boy Oh. Hey, Alfred! Somebody told me you were a robot? *'Chas Finster, Chuckie Finster, Stu Pickles, Mayor Angelica Pickles, Lovey Asparagus, Officer Grandpa Boris Kropotkin, Betty DeVille and Mr. Websley': Shhhh!! *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': around Is there a flower show? *''men gather up Larry-Boy, then a flower flies on the screen, sticking it'' *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Say there, citizens! We really had an adventure today, didn't we? That was a thorny one! I mean, once that problem got going, it just spread like a w... *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Nah-uh, Drew! Enough with the chit-chat! Can we please get out of this? *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Uh, sorry. We're back at the Larry-Cave to wrap this one up and send you home! Chas? Do you suppose the Bible has anything to say about what happened today? *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': As a matter of fact, it is! He's coming out on the screen right now! *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Here. Read this: "Some people make cutting remarks, but the words of the wise brings healing." -Proverbs 12:18. Hmm. So the Bible says, if you don't be careful, you words can hurt people just like a sword! *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Oh! Is that right? *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': Chuckie and Betty doesn't like Chas, but they weren't careful with what they're saying and who they are saying him to, and it comes big troubles! *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': But this verse also said that we used nice words, we can make even better! We can make people feel good! *'Larry-Boy (Drew Pickles)': So remember, God doesn't need us to tell stories that can hurt. He need us to spread nice words! And if you can do better than that, you'll be that hero, too!!! See you next time!! *'Alfred (Chas Finster)': Bye-bye! *''Pickles turns off the TV'' Category:3-2-1 Penguins! Transcripts Category:VeggieTales Transcripts